wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pinkachu/Crib of the Week: Mikedot
This week we interview Mikedot! :Character's name: Razzi Kins :Server: Entity :Faction: Dominion :Crib name: Razzi Residence What was the inspiration for your crib? :What I was trying to create was a skyplot that reflects my character's interests of being an engineer, along with having a chill place to hang out, but what started as a straightforward plan to make a cozy single person pad turned into a ridiculous skyplot that fits Cassian and Chua sensibilities... sort of. The main household is a cozy chua home with three levels split between a living room, a kitchen/bathroom and upstairs bed. Right above my house is a giant suspended, mufti-purpose laboratory, complete with weapon assembly line/workshop, power room, bio lab and research area. This was all made way before the decor limit update, and while I do plan to add way more than what I have created, it's really awesome in current state. Mikedot_crib_1.jpg Mikedot_crib_2.jpg Mikedot_crib_3.jpg Mikedot_crib_5.jpg What was the hardest part of making your home? :Hardest thing about making my home... Well, I guess it was simply the lack of planning. I know that some of housing fanatics like to create floor plans and layouts for their housing plots before moving onto the building process, but I decided to jump right in without any major ideas other than "I want this house to be nice and cozy.". When I completed the inner working of my house, it was indeed cozy, but it was also a bit lacking in "chua-ness". Rather than doing a complete overall for my house, I decided that I wanted to create a full-blown lab on my plot, but there wasn't any suitable place for it on the ground level. While pondering if my lab idea would still pan out, I thought came to my head: "Why not just stick it in the air?" And so I did. It took me about a month or so, building up gold/platinum and collecting decor pieces to put it all together, but it was worth it to have this nice place to myself, as well as a nice place for some ridiculous roleplay scenes. Mikedot_crib_6.jpg Mikedot_crib_7.jpg Mikedot_crib_8.jpg Mikedot_crib_9.jpg What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :RAILINGS! I'm looking forward to the new railing decor items that are currently available on the PTR. Creating stair railings by scratch was such a pain, so I'm excited that Carbine will soon be adding these to take away the burden of making them myself, as well as free up some decor limit space. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :The Low-Grav FABKit, especially after Carbine Studios increased the jump height for this FABKit after a certain patch. This FABKit is used to enter the suspended lab that sits on top of the house, as well as gain access to the roof of the lab. It's just so much fun to jump on. Mikedot_crib_10.jpg Mikedot_crib_11.jpg Mikedot_crib_12.jpg Mikedot_crib_13.jpg If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :CONVEYOR BELTS. I would really like to have some conveyor belts to use for the assembly line part of my lab. Using flipped over treadmills work, but they tend to peek through the walls and floors alot, and I can't resize them all without making them appear awkwardly. I would really like to redo my assembly line somewhere down the line to give it a more "Rube Goldberg" kind of look and feel to it, but for now, this will have to do. Mikedot_crib_14.jpg Mikedot_crib_15.jpg Mikedot_crib_16.jpg Mikedot_crib_17.jpg Mikedot_crib_18.jpg Mikedot_crib_19.jpg Warning! The plot is now guarded by a Warbot Mikedot (Razzy Kins) has been working on building a Warbot on his plot and wanted to share it with you all. He sent us the photos for it so I am adding them here. Enjoy! I asked him where the inspiration for creating the Warbot came from and what it took to create it. This is what he had to say: : I'd like to say that I wanted to create the warbot as my way of expanding on my chua character in roleplay. My chua has built lots of weapons in the past, and this warbot would be its greatest accomplishment. At the moment, this is only the warbot's "Mark 1" version, as my chua is planning to seek out other engineers and assistants in order to build upon this creation, so if people think that the warbot is impressive now, just wait until they see what it will become when it reaches Mark 2 or Mark 3! :It took me about a week to build the warbot as I looked for inspiration from other player's creations. The biggest piece of the warbot was the special "Dominion Generator" (not to be confused with the tradeskill Dominion Generator that can be built by architects). It was the most important piece of the warbot and I was lucky enough to earn it from a PvP Win Bag in such a short time, otherwise it would have taken much longer to create. :My favorite two things about this warbot is that users can simulate the warbot's activation by either opening the cryopod (which serves as the warbot's cockpit, or by turning on the dominion generator down below. It just looks so freak amazing to look at when it's turned on, especially when my skyplot sky lighting is set to dark. :For anyone that wants to check out my warbot, please feel free to drop by skyplot whenever possible. Also feel free to leave suggestions or critque so that I can make it even better! Mikedot_crib_20.png Mikedot_crib_21.png Mikedot_crib_22.png Mikedot_crib_23.png Mikedot_crib_24.jpg Mikedot_crib_25.jpg Mikedot_crib_26.jpg Mikedot_crib_27.jpg Mikedot_crib_28.jpg Mikedot_crib_29.jpg Mikedot_crib_30.jpg Mikedot_crib_31.jpg ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News